Everybody hates Naraku
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Reto de cumpleaños, para Agatha Romaniev. • Luego de su breve desaparición, sus amigos lo encuentran en el bar de siempre con una botella en la mano…


_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
Rating T por lenguaje obsceno y escenas sexys. (?)_

* * *

 **| E** **verybody hates Narak** **u**

Deprimido. Deprimido y mortalmente serio. Deprimido, mortalmente serio y con una botella de vodka en la mano.

Bankotsu tomó la botella con cuidado, intentando pasar desapercibido y la dejó fuera de su alcance. En cualquier caso, Naraku no notó nada de eso, seguía mirando fijamente un punto en la mesa. Bankotsu se inclinó un poco para observarle mejor, pero su amigo no reaccionó. Luego se tiró hacia atrás, y miró a Suikotu, que se encogió de hombros y llamó a un camarero con una mano.

—¿Les ha dicho algo?

—Nadín —respondió Jakotsu, mirando el cabello ondulado de Naraku y la expresión seria y extraviada de su rostro; muy diferente de la versión que vieron de él hacía dos días, cuando el estudiante de abogacía decidió desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra hasta hora y media atrás, cuando lo encontraron sentado en la mesa de siempre—. A lo mejor ya le dio una apoplejía.

—O un aneurisma.

—Estoy seguro de que _esos_ —interrumpió Bankotsu, mitad sonriendo y mitad molesto, señalando a Naraku, que seguía con la mirada perdida— no son síntomas de apoplejía.

—Da igual —masculló al final Suikotsu—. Llévatelo, mi amigo no va a necesitarlo —agregó, alcanzando la botella de vodka al camarero, que se retiró a continuación. Suikotsu volvió su rostro serio a su grupo. Tenía uno de sus musculosos y tatuados brazos sobre la mesa, y una pierna flexionada sobre la silla vecina a la suya, que Jakotsu veía con recelo de vez en cuando (su amigo parecía disfrutar de patearlo de cuando en cuando, y él se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de esa pierna).

—Lo importante —continuó, enfocando sus ojos negros en la mirada azulada de Bankotsu—, es que ya está en un estado catatónico, o como mierda se diga. Así que empezamos a golpearlo o lo internamos en un manicomio, pero no pienso quedarme sentado junto a un vegetal toda la noche.

Jakotsu meneó la cabeza y asintió hacia Bankotsu y Renkotsu, que parecían meditar la respuesta.

—Por mi está bien —comentó Renkotsu, bebiendo un poco de su vaso de alcohol. Arrugó un poco la nariz ante el sabor, que estaba realmente horrible. Se pasó una mano transpirada por la cabeza rapada y luego enfocó la vista en Suikotsu, que lo miraba como esperando saber qué cosa estaba bien—. Cualquiera de los dos, golpearlo o encerrarlo. Sobre todo golpearlo.

—Pégale un golpe en la cabeza, a ver si reacciona —urgió entonces Bankotsu. Renkotsu estaba justo frente a él, de modo que ambos estaban lado a lado de Naraku. Su amigo negó con la cabeza y se tiró hacia atrás, hasta dar la espalda con el respaldo de la silla.

—Olvídalo, no seré el primero en golpearlo.

—Par de maricas —rezongó Suikotsu, levantando el vaso que tenía en la mano y lanzándose a Naraku, que no cambió de posición incluso cuando el vaso de vidrio se estrelló contra su cabeza. El cantinero, los camareros y la gente de alrededor dejó todo en silencio, pero luego de ver el conocido rostro de Suikotsu y sus amigos, volvieron a sus asuntos como si tal cosa. Los cabellos negros de Naraku se pegaron al rostro a causa de la bebida y un corte sobre la ceja hizo que pareciera recién salido de una película de acción.

—Vaya, qué guapo se ve.

Jakotsu ya había sacado el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón ajustado para comenzar a sacarle fotos a la cara inaudita de Naraku, con la cerveza chorreando de mechones de cabello negro y sangre bordeando un costado de su cara (¡se veía tan _sexy_!); mientras, Bankotsu y Renkotsu se corrían lejos de Naraku. Nomás faltaba que intentara matarlos con algún pedazo de vidrio que quedara a su alcance.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —masculló, apretando los dientes, sin dejar de mirar a Suikotsu. ¡Ahora apestaba a alcohol! Que no cambiaba mucho su situación de minutos atrás, pero antes no chorreaba alcohol, sólo olía a él.

—Así que no estás muerto —sonrió Suikotsu, mostrando todos los dientes—. ¡Una gran noticia!

—Vete al infierno.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Bankotsu y Renkotsu se acomodaron con más tranquilidad en sus asientos cuando estuvieron seguros de que Naraku no intentaría follárselos ahí mismo con un pedazo de vidrio. Suikotsu miraba a las mujeres de faldas cortas que caminaban alrededor con vasos de cerveza y licor barato, y Jakotsu miraba a las parejas de esas mujeres (la mayoría _motoqueros_ , en los que creyó ver a Kōga, el de la universidad).

Naraku andaba maldiciendo en voz baja, mientras escurría parte de sus cabellos y se apretaba el pequeño corte de su frente, para al final mandarlo al diablo y quedarse tal cual estaba.

—¿Dónde está mi botella de vodka?

—En tu trasero —le sonrió Bankotsu, palmeando su brazo—. Y ahora dinos qué te pasó. Mira que encontrarte aquí en tan patético estado.

Naraku le dedicó una de esas miradas que le deseaban la peor de las muertes.

—En serio —acotó Jakotsu—. Cuando llegamos parecía que habías visto un fantasma o algo así.

 _«El posible fantasma de mis pelotas, tal vez.»_

—Algo así —murmuró luego de un rato, y Suikotsu arqueó las cejas para después soltar una carcajada divertida.

—Ya veo, ¿viste alguna película de terror? Sigues siendo la misma niñita de primaria.

Naraku volvió a entornar los ojos. Ya le tenía las bolas infladas desde que decidió lanzarle un vaso desde la otra punta de la mesa, no entendía porqué quería seguir cavando su tumba rememorando sucesos ya perdidos en el tiempo.

—Teníamos nueve años y veíamos _Ringu_ , no es como si se tratara de las mierdas de _Saw_. Y deja ese jodido rollo de una vez —gruñó, tomando el vaso de cerveza de Renkotsu, que hizo una mueca malhumorada y rodó los ojos. Naraku se había orinado en los pantalones y era la anécdota predilecta de Suikotsu y Bankotsu, y también la suya, para qué negarlo—. Además, ¿terror? —siguió, volviendo la vista a la mesa y recordando lo sucedido en los últimos días—. ¿Quieren saber lo que es el _terror_? —murmuró, con el rostro mortalmente serio y un tic creciendo en su ojo derecho—. Les contaré una verdadera historia de terror, y luego hablaremos en serio.

* * *

Se estaba abrochando la camisa cuando golpearon la puerta. Recién terminaba de bañarse, por lo que tenía el cabello fuertemente agarrado por la toalla (quien no lo quiera creer, bien, pero tenía el pelo largo y lo cuidaba bien porque sino luego tendría que soportar a Byakuya, su peluquero gay, quejándose hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y olvídenlo, no).

Como sea, terminó de abrocharse la camisa, se quitó la toalla (sacudió un poco la cabeza al mejor estilo de _rock star_ ) y caminó a paso lento hasta abrir la puerta, que seguía siendo azotada del lado de afuera. Entre gruñidos, la abrió finalmente para encontrarse con Kagura y Yura. A Kagura, por supuesto, la conocía _bien_. A Yura, por otro lado… podía afirmar que tenía buen cuerpo y estaba rematadamente loca, pero nada más.

—¿Kagura? —murmuró. Para cuando reaccionó, la mujer ya había entrado, pasando a su lado como si nada y dejándole un escueto beso en la boca. Yura pasó también, despeinándolo un poco y sin dejar de sonreír—. Hola.

Cerró la puerta y se giró a verlas con el ceño fruncido. Yura miraba alrededor analizando su mono ambiente con ojo crítico, lo que no le extrañó mucho de una decoradora de interiores, o la mierda que estudiara. Pasó de ella y se fijó en Kagura, que parecía tener una lucha interna con algún demonio.

—¿Qué las trae por aquí?

— _Tú_.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero luego el frío se transformó en calor cruzándole la espina dorsal. Kagura era así de directa e incluso un poco más, por lo que una insinuación de ese estilo y con _ese_ tono de voz, no lo sorprendía tanto. Dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina y entornó un poco los ojos, como si la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana a su izquierda le molestara.

Se dedicó unos segundos a observarlas vagamente y pensar en algún comentario lo suficientemente inteligente y cargado de dobles intenciones. No se le ocurrió, y menos cuando recayó en la penetrante mirada que Yura le dedicaba. Embobado, recuperando un poco parte de sus neuronas, caminó de manera elegante unos pasos adelante, hasta casi chocarse con su cama (a quien le dirigió una feliz sonrisa) y se giró sobre sus talones para observarlas a ambas. Kagura se había acercado silenciosamente a Yura y ahora las mujeres estaban justo frente a él con expresiones divertidas.

 _«Válgame…»_

Ahí estaba. Si conseguía una video-grabadora tendría un buen video porno para vender.

—Ya deja eso —gruñó Suikotsu, esparciendo parte de su cerveza sobre la mesa—. No jodas, en serio.

—¡Que digo la verdad!

—No te creo ni media palabra —siguió, volviendo a tomar el vaso con su mano—. Además, ¿quién querría comprar porno si tu cara aparece en la cinta?

—Sólo cállate.

—Entonces cuenta sin mentir.

—Hablo en serio.

—Ya continúa de una puta vez —exclamó Renkotsu al final, a lo que Naraku hizo caso, a pesar de la mirada asesina que le regaló.

Así que Naraku se dedicó a observarlas quedamente durante algunos segundos. Yura vestía unos vaqueros que se amoldaban bien a sus largas piernas, y una remera escotada que dejaba a la vista parte de su vientre plano (además de sus…). En fin. Y Kagura tampoco estaba nada mal con sus… ¿y eso cómo se suponía que se llamaba? Bueno, él no sabía mucho de ropa de todos modos, pero que estaba guapa, lo estaba.

(

— _Qué detallista, tío, te pasas…_

— _Me encantaría que te calles de una jodida vez._

— _¡Pero continúa con la historia, hombre!_

)

Ahí estaban las dos, mirándolo con calma, como esperando alguna señal divina. En verdad, parecía Naraku quien esperaba alguna señal, porque no tenía ni majadera idea de qué hacer a continuación. Lo único que se le ocurría era empezar a desnudarse; ya hasta se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse puesto la camisa en primer lugar.

—En serio, ¿qué las trae por aquí? —volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Yura intercambió una mirada con Kagura, cuyos ojos oscuros parecieron resplandecer de una tonalidad rojiza cuando se giró a verlo.

— _En serio_ , tú —sonrió. Yura asintió detrás de ella y pasó una delicada mano por el cabello revuelto de su amiga. Sabría Kami-sama qué tenía esa mujer con el cabello, pero a él poco le importaba. Porque también sabía Kami-sama cómo lo ponía verla así—. Ya ves, es que anduve pensando…

—Nada de vueltas, linda —murmuró Yura con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se volvió a Naraku, mientras dejaba caer su mano hasta la cintura de Kagura y la envolvía—. Me han contado que siempre quisiste un trío.

Se quedó de piedra. No literalmente, pero fue bastante cercano a eso. Las miró brevemente un segundo y se preguntó si acaso le estaban gastando una broma. _Tal vez._ Era probable, pero no sabía qué cosita en su interior le decía que tenía que confiar en eso; no estaba del todo desinformado y sabía que Kagura y Yura habían tenido su pasado _juntas_ , así que tenerlas frente a él hablando de eso, pues…

—¡NO JODAS! ¿En serio te lo propusieron? —gritó Bankotsu en cuanto tragó con fuerza la bebida en su boca—. ¿Y por qué mierda te ves tan mal si tuviste tamaño trío?

—Si me dejaras continuar… ¡te enterarías!

—No era necesario que te pongas así, ¿ves? Ese humor parece de una jodida embarazada.

Naraku se tomó el puente de la nariz y Bankotsu se encogió de hombros. Al final, Suikotsu lo instó a continuar y le dirigió una mirada nada amistosa a Bankotsu, que volvió a encogerse de hombros como si tal cosa.

De modo que Naraku volvió a relatar su aventura desde donde lo había dejado segundos atrás. Volvía a encontrarse en su habitación, con dos voluptuosas mujeres justo delante suyo mirándolo de manera atrevida. Ahí estaba la historia de su vida. Era esa, seguramente, la anécdota que querría contarle a su hijo cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Si es que tenía un crío, claro.

—Ya era hora de que aceptaras, Kagura —le sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Kagura soltó una risa despreocupada, casi descarada, mientras Yura le desataba lentamente los delicados nudos que ataban su remera en la espalda.

Por un momento, Naraku pensó que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Después se dio cuenta que no le importaba, sobre todo cuando la remera de Kagura comenzaba a prometer develar su cuerpo desnudo cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Estaba a punto de preguntarles qué esperaban para ir a por él, pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de Kagura se posaron en los de él.

La mujer, con la tela que cubría su torso moviéndose nerviosamente de lado a lado, caminó hasta él a paso lento y seguro. Cuando se encontraba justo frente a frente, tan cerca que Naraku podía sostener su cintura con ambas manos con sólo mover apenas sus brazos, Kagura levantó una de sus manos y la posó en el pecho de él, completamente, toda la palma.

Naraku se permitió sonreír. ¿Cuántas veces habían jugado ese juego? Ella lo empujaba, él la tomaba y caían juntos. Luego era muy fácil convertirse en un enredo de piernas y manos, con besos, algún tirón de cabello, un par de mordiscos. Se preguntó vagamente qué se agregaría si a todo eso le incorporaban el ingrediente _Yura_.

Mientras Kagura comenzaba a aplicar fuerza, las manos de Naraku se dirigían directamente a la cintura de ella, y sus ojos se desviaban a su boca y cuello. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás a medida que Kagura y su desconcertante mirada se adelantaba, sin despegar la palma de su pecho. Encontró el borde de la cama con su pantorrilla, y sonrió mientras se dejaba caer, sin dejar de mirarla.

La suavidad del colchón lo recibió gustoso y Kagura se apuró a posar sus manos en las muñecas de Naraku, mientras éste hacía una mueca, mirando de reojo el agarre. Al tiempo, Kagura se subió a él, dejando que sus entrepiernas se encuentren, y que sus piernas encierren el cuerpo de él con facilidad. Naraku dejó escapar algo parecido a un gruñido, que se vio amortiguado por la boca de ella.

Mientras la sangre de él viajaba a cierta zona predilecta de su cuerpo, Yura se acercaba a Naraku por detrás y pedía a Kagura que se moviera un poco. Acostado como estaba, Naraku apenas podía ver los cabellos cortos de Yura recuadrándole el bello rostro y no mucho más.

De modo que, mientras su erección empezaba a ser notada por Kagura, quien aún sostenía con fuerza los brazos de él, Yura presionó una tela mojada contra boca y nariz de Naraku, quien empezó a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de Kagura, y perdió el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, amigo. Eso.

—¿Te drogaron?

—Sí. ¿Es que no está claro?

El silencio se hizo unos segundos, mientras Bankotsu intercambiaba miradas con Renkotsu, y Suikotsu se acomodaba mejor en la silla (por primera vez en décadas, Naraku contaba una anécdota realmente entretenida).

—Así que te dejaron con _blue balls._

Naraku lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Jakotsu soltó una risa entretenida, mirando divertido a Naraku.

—Por favor, no me jodas. Te digo que me drogaron y tú diciendo ese tipo de estupideces.

Aunque las _bolas azules_ no eran para menos, claro. De todos modos, entre eso y que lo habían drogado, consideraba que lo segundo era un poco más dramático que sus pobres bolas adoloridas.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué rayos entonces?

Despertó. No de repente; lentamente. Sentía frío, tenía la piel de gallina. Los cabellos sueltos y todavía húmedos caían a lados de su cara, su mentón chocando con su pecho. Parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Intentó llevarse la mano a cara para apartarse el cabello, pero algo se lo impidió. Esta vez abrió los ojos. Entre sus cabellos negros y aún a pesar de la oscuridad general del lugar, pudo notar con toda claridad su desnudez. Su _completa_ desnudez.

Movió las manos con mayor frenesí, pero aún así no fue capaz de liberarse de las ataduras. Tenía las muñecas fuertemente atadas a la silla en la cual estaba sentado.

A pesar de que sentía la cabeza algo pesada, como si una parte de él estuviera en otro lugar, la tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que sus cabellos se alejaran de su rostro de una vez. Si bien había una lámpara colgando del techo, no estaba encendida. Naraku frunció el ceño, intentando comprender qué estaba pasando. No sólo sus muñecas estaban atadas, sino también sus piernas, a la altura de las pantorrillas.

Algo ya más preocupado por su integridad física, intentó sacudir la neblina que cubrían sus pensamientos y miró alrededor el busca de su secuestrador. Pues no parecía ser otra cosa que eso: un secuestro. ¿Y qué podían sacar de él? Algo de dinero, si su padre creía que lo valía. Bueno, es algo que haría él después de todo.

No había nadie en la pequeña habitación. Más parecía un sótano o algo así que una habitación propiamente dicha. La pintura de las paredes, de blanco añejo, se descascaraba; el lugar estaba apenas amueblado. La única luz que entraba venía de varias rendijas y una minúscula ventana al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba en una casa antigua, de eso seguro.

Pues genial, eh. Ser secuestrado a vísperas de un viernes y que lo mantengan totalmente desnudo en un lugar tan repugnante (y seguro que con ratas que intentarían comérselo). Aunque sea podrían haber esperado al domingo o lunes, ¡por piedad!

—¡Oigan! ¡Malditos secuestradores! ¡Los mandaré a matar! —llamó, girando la cabeza para ver detrás suyo, pues hacia allí estaba la puerta que escondía su libertad.

Si bien siguió gritando un tiempo más, hasta que su voz se volvió ronca y prefirió guardar silencio, nadie acudió a sus llamados. Y eso que hasta se había metido con la mamá, la tía y hasta la abuelita de quien haya decidido torturarlo de aquella manera.

Ya calmado, y una vez que pudo comprobar que incluso usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo no podía moverse del sitio, suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era pensar un poco las cosas. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? La respuesta, aunque obvia para ustedes, no acudió tan rápidamente a su mente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, y, aún con eso, al final tuvo que rememorar todo su día para llegar a la misma conclusión. Cuando pudo vislumbrar la mirada de Kagura en su mente, recordar el peso de su cuerpo sobre él y lo jodidamente excitado que estaba, también recordó la presión que ejercía y el paño húmedo sobre su nariz y boca, junto a los cabellos de Yura, que se mecían nerviosos junto a sus movimientos.

Y ahí estaba. Eso era todo. Eso eran los recuerdos y de más estaba la conclusión. La maldita arpía de Kagura, junto a la psicótica que tenía de amiga (y que seguro tuvo la idea), lo había secuestrado. Su maldita follamiga lo había secuestrado. ¡En qué mundo se encontraba!

—Bájale un cambio. ¿En verdad tardaste tanto en pensar en ellas? —masculló Renkotsu con voz calma. Naraku lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada.

—Deja que siga con la mierda de historia, ¿quieres? —gruñó Suikotsu, ya un tanto harto no sólo de las interrupciones, sino también de las vueltas y vueltas que daba Naraku en su historia. Era toda una _reina del drama._

En fin, como estaba contando. El tiempo que tuvo para él solo lo utilizó para maldecir en múltiples lenguas y dialectos a ambas mujeres y a sus locuras; también utilizó una porción del mismo para pensar en cuál de las dos lo había desvestido, y una porción de esa porción de tiempo la utilizó para revisarse (solamente con ayuda de sus ojos y con esa escasa luz) los cabellos de _allí abajito_. Sí, aceptaba que tenía un poco de miedo de que Yura hubiera decidido _retocarle el corte_.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió, y levantó la cabeza al frente con toda intención de seguir insultándolas. Se escucharon los delicados pasos justo detrás, mientras Naraku, aún con la cabeza en alto, miraba al frente pensando en su diabólica cabeza qué decir a continuación, con qué amenazarlas, qué punto débil recordar.

Kagura pronto ingresó a su radio de visión y Yura lo hizo segundos después, tocando los cabellos negros de Naraku al pasar.

—Bastardas —soltó, con media sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Qué tipo de fetiche nuevo es este, Kagura?

La joven sonrió de manera macabra.

—¿Bastardas nosotras? —replicó, sin dejar su sonrisa en ningún momento—. Bastardo _tú_ que me has utilizado todo este tiempo.

 _¿Utilizado?_ Naraku se lo pensó largo rato con cara de no entender nada. ¿Utilizar? ¡Pero si él utilizaba a todo el mundo! ¡Eso ni siquiera _valía_ como una razón para llamarlo bastardo! O puede que sí, a decir verdad...

—Kagura —comenzó, ya recuperando su rostro calmo. Las muñecas empezaban a dolerle de tanto haber realizado esfuerzos para liberarse tiempo atrás—. Lo que seas que creas que te haya hecho, no fue nada personal.

Kagura bufó y Yura sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Nada _p_ _ersonal_?... No utilizas bien las palabras, para ser un orador y mentiroso nato, _querido._

Naraku giró los ojos. Era imposible saber lo que las mujeres querían oír. Y en todo caso, que sea el un mentiroso o un bastardo no les daba el derecho a secuestrarlo como si tal cosa.

—Ya, deja eso y suéltame.

Kagura sonrió de manera siniestra nuevamente, haciendo que Naraku sintiera algo frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

— _No aún._

El «no aún» de Kagura no le había dado ninguna buena espina. Pero la situación empeoró en serio cuando Yura exclamó «¡Ven, querida!», y se escucharon nuevos pasos femeninos detrás de él. Naraku por un momento se detuvo a pensar a qué mujer podrían llamar aquellas dos _locas_ para complicarle a él la vida. ¿A su madre, con alguna reprimenda de hechos ya muy perdidos en el tiempo por culpa de su Alzheimer prematuro? Peor tortura que aquello, ahora mismo no se le ocurría. A menos que llamaran a su vecina de antaño y viniera con ese perro del demonio que siempre le olía los huevos y le mordisqueaba las pantorrillas. Ese sí era un grano en el culo.

De repente Kikyō estaba junto a Yura con el ceño fruncido, y prefirió tener a su madre retándole de nuevo. Kikyō. Kikyō en persona junto a Kagura, como si se recrearan sus peores pesadillas. Ahora entendía levemente el «utilizar» de Kagura, aunque no era para exagerarlo tanto.

—¿Dices que _Kikyō_ se presentó frente tuyo?

—Exacto —musitó Naraku con el rostro nuevamente oscurecido por el miedo.

—¿La misma _Kikyō_ de siempre?

—Exacto —repitió.

 _«Mierda_.» Nadie lo dijo, pero no era necesario hacerlo. Con esas noticias, ni siquiera era necesario leerse el pensamiento.

Naraku siguió su historia desde el mismo punto en el que lo había dejado, cuando la mirada oscura de Kikyō, el semblante siempre serio ahora con las cejas juntas, como si estuviera realmente _fastidiada..._

—¡¿Kikyō?! —exclamó enseguida, pasando la vista de su casi novia a su follamiga y luego a la psicótica que tenía de amiga. De Yura, de nuevo a Kagura, de nuevo a Kikyō—. Querida, no es lo que tú crees...

Casi no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente (que no era mucho, en verdad), cuando alguien lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con ganas y se posicionó justo al lado de Kikyō. Y, si para ese entonces Naraku no estaba lo suficientemente pálido, justo en ese momento sí lo estuvo.

—¿Tsubaki? —murmuró. La mujer le sonrió con frialdad, haciendo que un rayo helado lo atravesara. Si la mueca de Tsubaki era fría, la de Kikyō (que era casi la mujer de las nieves) era el estúpido infierno helado. Intentó recuperar la compostura, que no le costó más de dos segundos, sonriendo tranquilamente a las cuatro mujeres que tenía enfrente—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, _puede_ que estén pensando lo correcto, pero visto desde el punto de vista _incorrecto_.

Kikyō y Tsubaki intercambiaron una mirada, mientras Kagura fruncía el ceño con fuerza. Fue la voz carente de emoción de Kikyō quien habló.

—Para alguien que tiene sus bolas en peligro... _hablas demasiado_.

Naraku miró sus partes desnudas y juntó las rodillas con rapidez. Kikyō le dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a sus ojos caoba.

—Hombre —murmuró Bankotsu entre asustado y divertido—. Espera. Empieza de nuevo. ¿Cómo rayos?...

Naraku suspiró.

Empezó varios días atrás a ese episodio; aunque él nunca se enteró de eso.

La noche estaba deliciosa, con la temperatura justa como para que todas las bellas mujeres decidieran usar faldas cortas y escotes pronunciados, y la vista de él (y de tantos otros) pudieran deleitarse con sus atributos. Así que, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Kagura con un brazo y le susurraba cosas _calientes_ al oído, ni siquiera intuyó que ese momento estaba por arruinar sus días futuros.

—Deja de darle suspenso a la historia y sólo ve al grano, ¿quieres? —masculló Suikotsu de mala gana, aunque sonrió cuando el camarero depositó la hamburguesa triple con queso frente a él. La tomó con ambas manos para llevársela a la boca, pero antes miró a Naraku, que ya lo andaba fulminando con la mirada.

La visión de la hamburguesa abrió el apetito de todos, a pesar de que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde (sólo a Suikotsu podría ocurrírsele comer a esa hora), así que Bankotsu pidió sendas hamburguesas para los presentes, más papas fritas y Coca-Cola (excepto Naraku que farfulló que quería una puta cerveza).

—Lo contaré como yo quiera.

Suikotsu se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba disfrutando de su hamburguesa (y él no), así que le daba igual. Que contara su historia como se le diera la regalada gana.

En fin. Eso. Estaba abrazando a Kagura por la cintura y diciéndole lo bien que se veía esa noche, y que disfrutaría mucho de sacarle el lindo vestido y ver qué tipo de ropa interior usaba.

—Ya sabes, la que te gusta —le sonrió ella, también susurrándole en el oído y mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. En realidad, mordió no tan levemente e hizo que Naraku soltara una maldición—. Y no vuelvas a decirme _nena._

Lo importante de esa historia, tal como se lo hizo saber luego su _follamiga_ favorita (Kagura, por supuesto, como ella no había dos), era que, del otro lado de la pista, Tsubaki y Kikyō lo observaban con el ceño fruncido y la boca entre abierta.

—¿Tsubaki _y_ Kikyō? ¿Ambas? —preguntó Bankotsu con el bolo alimenticio en la mejilla derecha y expresión de sorpresa.

—Sí. Tsubaki _y_ Kikyō.

—Pues, que suerte de mierda, amigo.

—¿Qué tienen esas mujeres? —preguntó Jakotsu, que en ese momento le estaba sacando la lechuga a su hamburguesa (Suikotsu no tardó nada en sacársela de las manos e incluirla en su comida). Naraku frunció el ceño, molesto de que, a pesar de poder considerarlo _de su grupo,_ no estuviera al tanto de sus múltiples amoríos.

—Pues que ambas son sus _novias_ —sonrió Renkotsu, tirando sal suficiente en sus papas como para volver hipertenso a cualquiera que se fijara en ellas el tiempo suficiente. Su afirmación no era del _todo_ cierta, pero se aplicaba, porque después de todo, con Kikyō estaba en plan de conquista. Bankotsu soltó una risa divertida y un silbido una vez que pudo tragar.

—¿Y luego qué?

—¡Estaba en eso cuando me pediste que retrocediera en el tiempo!

Bankotsu sonrió más abiertamente, mientras Suikotsu se chupaba el dedo lleno de mayonesa. Renkotsu miraba curioso a Naraku, a quien estaba empezando a resaltársele la vena de la sien.

—Hombre, es tu historia, deberías ponerte firme si quieres contarla de determinada forma, ¿sabes? Te falta actitud.

—Cierra la jodida boca antes de que decida sacarte de lugar la mandíbula, Bankotsu —gruñó Naraku tomando su vaso de cerveza y bebiendo otro trago. Estaba intentando hacer memoria para ver en qué parte de la historia iba antes de contar el episodio de la fiesta; le tomaba algo de trabajo si lo interrumpían cada puta vez que empezaba la parte interesante.

Jakotsu, a pesar de su indiferencia hacia las mujeres, lo ayudó a retomar el rumbo. Parecía que, aunque detestara al género femenino, la historia de Naraku le gustaba.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego de que ocultaras de su horrorosa vista tus partes? —masculló con parte de la comida dentro de la boca y partículas saliendo de ellas. Renkotsu fruncía mucho el ceño por el modo de comer de esas bestias.

—¡Cierto!

Se encontraba con los piernas fuertemente atadas a la silla, pero también las rodillas pegadas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ¡No vaya a ser cosa de que le cortaran a su único mejor amigo! ¡La única... cosa que le era fiel!

Aún en esa terrible situación, supo mantener la calma. Era un gran timador, de modo que su rostro no dejó escapar ninguna emoción que delatara que se sentía levemente intimidado por las mujeres frente a él. Yura era la única que lo miraba divertido, entre que Kagura parecía que se la llevaban todos los demonios, Kikyō estaba empezando a congelar todo lo que tocaba, y Tsubaki tenía una oscura aura de maldad a su alrededor.

—Ahora es tu turno, Kanna —masculló Yura con expresión altanera y sonrisa de satisfacción. Naraku revolvió en su mente hasta enloquecer para encontrar el nombre de Kanna, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Finalmente, de entre las sombras detrás de Yura y Kagura, salió una pequeña de cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco y una expresión sobrenatural en su rostro de niña. Estaba vestida con una larga túnica blanca que remarcaba su notable palidez. Los ojos oscuros de la joven se clavaron en Naraku. Y, a pesar de que algo le decía que su mirada debía contener algún reproche, él más bien notó un tremendo vacío.

El silencio se hizo de repente. Kanna, entre Yura y Kagura, miraba con expresión vacía al hombre en pelotas atado a una silla. Kikyō miró a las tres mujeres con desapruebo en su mirada y Tsubaki soltó un bufido casi inaudible.

La joven, que aparentaba ser más una niña que una mujer de la edad de sus... amigas, no dijo nada.

Naraku pasó la vista por las cinco personas frente a él y luego se fijó exclusivamente en la _«cara de nada»._ ¿Acaso había estado observándolo todo el tiempo entre las sombras de ese sótano?... Joder, qué miedo.

—Ahora sí estamos todas las involucradas —soltó Kagura finalmente, aunque miraba a Kanna con vacilación.

Naraku se dirigió a la jovencita de blanco con el ceño fruncido.

—A ti ni siquiera te conozco.

La chica lo miró con sus ojos tan vacío de vida como lo estaban sus ropas de color. Naraku dudó, pero no apartó la mirada. (¡Ja, él nunca perdía un duelo de miradas!)

—Nos conocemos más de lo que crees —murmuró con lentitud. Su voz parecía hacer crecer la oscuridad a su alrededor. Kagura y Tsubaki se mostraba visiblemente incómodas con su presencia, entre que Yura la miraba interesada y Kikyō arqueaba las cejas.

Naraku la instó a hablar con una mirada más ceñuda que antes. ¿Acaso lo espiaba o algo? Él no recordaba nada de esa mujer.

—Nos conocimos en nuestra vida pasada, _Naraku_ —aseguró, con voz clara. Yura abrió la boca sorprendida, aunque ya había escuchado la historia—. Me _usaste_ y por eso estoy aquí.

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre todos. Kikyō ya ni parecía interesarse en lo que dijera el resto. Tsubaki parecía a punto de preguntar algo, pero fue Naraku quien habló antes, luego de una breve pausa inicial.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, claro, es que él no sabe, Kanna —habló Yura, sonriéndole a la joven de blanco, quien no devolvió la sonrisa ni hizo mueca alguna. La mujer de cabello corto volvió a mirar a Naraku—. Kanna es adivina.

Bien. Yura tenía una adivina. No le sorprendía mucho, si estaba claro que estaba mal de la cabeza. Además, seguro que era por el extraño cabello casi blanco de Kanna, pero de seguro.

—Prefiero el término _vidente_ —interceptó ella—. En todo caso, trabajaba para ti cuando eras un demonio en busca del poder de la _perla de Shikon_.

Demonios. Perlas místicas. ¡Videntes!

—¿Hablas en serio? —masculló Naraku, adquiriendo una nueva mueca de incredulidad (que no era muy común ver en él)—. ¿Acaso la leyenda de la perla es _cierta_?

Kagura golpeó el suelo con uno de sus pies, haciendo que el taco de su zapato resonara alrededor.

—¡No te desvíes del tema!

Naraku giró los ojos.

—Esto es una locura —dijo, mirándola fijamente. Volvió a pasar la vista por las mujeres, que lo observaban con muecas parecidas de desprecio—. No puedo pagar por eso. No porque la loca de tu adivina _cree_ que fui un demonio que terminó con su vida. No acepto la culpa de eso. Olvídense.

Kagura bufó, mirando el techo. Yura se cruzó de brazos, y Tsubaki y Kikyō, paradas una al lado de la otra, intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Kanna seguía con su siempre expresión vacía mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Sabes qué? —habló Yura luego de unos segundos de silencio—. Kanna tienen fuertes convicciones de que Inuyasha y su grupo salió perjudicado por tu anterior encarnación.

Naraku alzó una ceja. ¿Hablaba de cuando, supuestamente, era un demonio sediento de sangre? Qué bien. Eso estaba terriblemente bien. ¿Por qué habían invitado a la loca de los cabellos a la fiesta de piyamas?

—No me jodas —gruñó. Kanna asintió solemnemente recordando la mancha roja que había vislumbrado en su sesión espiritista que, según las sensaciones, era el tal Inuyasha. El hombre la observó sin creerlo—. Bueno, siempre lo supe, en verdad... es casi sobrenatural lo mal que nos llevamos...

Siguió murmurando algunas cosas sobre la mítica _Perla de Shikon_ , preguntándose dónde estaría si existía en verdad, y si él podría aprovecharse de ella. ¡Es decir, en su vida anterior la había tenido en su poder! ¡Lo llevaba en la... sangre! O el alma. Él no sabía mucho de eso.

—Bueno, ya, ya, ¡cállate de una vez! —exclamó Kagura harta de sus murmullos sin sentido—. ¿Quieres el resumen? Estamos aquí porque todas te odiamos —sentenció, dando un paso adelante—. Bueno, y Yura quiere un poco de tu cabello, pero eso es otro tema. ¡Nos quisiste ver las caras de tontas! Y ahora... querido...

—Te vas a arrepentir —terminó Kikyō, dejando entrever una sonrisa siniestra.

Naraku tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada y decir «Sí, claro, nena», con fines de hacerse el macho despreocupado, pero lo único que logró fue carraspear, tragar de manera nerviosa y esperar la decisión de las mujeres como condenado a la horca.

—¿Qué podemos hacerte?... —sonrió Kagura con satisfacción, comenzando a caminar a su alrededor como una piraña hambrienta. Naraku no había movido su cabeza ni un ápice de las mujeres frente a él, con rostro sereno. Miraba a Kagura de reojo, sobre todo cuando sus manos de uñas largas le rozaban los brazos desnudos.

—Devolverme mis ropas, por ejemplo —gruñó él, entre molesto y levemente asustado.

—Qué buena respuesta, tío —murmuró Bankotsu con un puñado de papas en la boca. Naraku lo fulminó con la mirada, con las manos congeladas en alto, dado que andaba dándole un buen ambiente a su historia con su voz de locutor y sus movimientos mágicos de manos.

—¿Me dejas seguir?

Bankotsu asintió despreocupado con un gesto, mientras masticaba con furia las papas fritas. Renkotsu lo observó con asco brevemente y decidió volver a prestar atención a las mentiras gigantescas de Naraku (¿en serio? ¿Naraku los creía tan estúpidos, haciéndoles creer que el diría frases tan imbéciles en lugar de lloriquear por su vida como sin duda había hecho en realidad?).

Naraku volvió a su relato, cambiando su expresión de odio infinito a otra de intrépido aventurero narrador de maravillas.

—Tal vez —murmuró Kanna en respuesta, con expresión vacía—. O tal vez podríamos obligarte a ver _Crepúsculo_ hasta que te sepas los diálogos de memoria.

—¡No se atreverían!

La exclamación le salió de manera involuntaria; en verdad que no quería dar a conocer sus peores miedos. Intentó recuperar la compostura y soltó un bufido, molesto.

—Ver esa película ni siquiera se compara con los suplicios que te tocará sufrir por haberte burlado de mi —sentenció Tsubaki con una cara agria que daba miedo—. Te cortaré las pelotas y te obligaré a comerlas, cabrón.

Naraku abrió los ojos de manera desproporcionada y luego volvió a juntar las rodillas con más fuerza. _Caray_ , se acalambraría si seguía así. Kikyō miró a Tsubaki de reojo.

—Tal vez eso sea un poco exagerado —agregó la mujer de hielo. Naraku le sonrió agradecido—. No te las haremos comer, sólo te armaremos un collar con ellas, de recuerdo.

Bueno... tal vez estaba un poco jodido.

Las mujeres seguían mirándolo, totalmente molestas. Naraku no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer a continuación. Parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera iba a servirle de muy poco o incluso podría empeorar la situación, de modo que hizo lo que le pareció más lógico en el momento: quedarse callado.

El silencio se hizo un largo rato mientras las mujeres parecían pensar algún modo macabro para hacerle pagar por cosas que iban más allá de su entendimiento. Tsubaki sonreía para sí de cuando en cuando y Kagura ya parecía a punto de echarse a reír, pero cuando los segundos se convirtieron en tortuosos minutos (sobre todo para Naraku, que estaba acalambrándose), al fin decidió que decir unas pocas palabras, aunque más no sea para sacarlo de ese sopor insoportable (o esa incómoda posición), no podía dañarlo mucho.

—¿Es que no pensaron en qué iban a hacerme antes?

Yura y Kagura intercambiaron una mirada curiosa. Kikyō suspiró y miró a un costado, mientras Tsubaki fruncía el ceño.

—Lo cierto es que no —respondió primeramente Kikyō, que parecía cansada de estar ahí—. Pero tenemos una gran imaginación.

—Y una vidente —aseguró Yura, sonriéndole a Kanna. La joven de túnicas blancas no parecía tener una mayor idea de lo que iba a ocurrir allí.

Naraku negó con la cabeza luego de que ellas quedaran calladas. Mira el nivel de idiotez al que llegaban algunas personas. Tomarse todo el trabajo de secuestrarlo para luego no tener ni una puta idea de qué hacer con él. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y poco le importaba que lo amenazaran con cortarle sus preciadas pelotas.

—Si serán imbéciles...

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta con quién estás hablando, energúmeno? —gruñó Tsubaki, mirándolo con rabia. Yura, que había previsto que Tsubaki se le tiraría al cuello a Naraku, le tomó el brazo antes de que decidiera tironear ese lindo pelo suyo.

—No importa cuánta imaginación tengan —masculló él, sonriendo de manera torcida como le gustaba hacer frente a cada una de ellas (excepto a la mujer con cara de nada)—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué podrán hacerme ustedes, conjunto de idiotas? —siguió, mirando crecer la ira en el rostro de Kagura. De todos modos, sabía muy bien que logrando desatar la furia de ellas, también daría pie a que cometieran algún error (¡como desatarlo!) y así él tendría alguna ventaja—. Cuando salga de aquí, lo primero que haré será demandarlas.

Les sonrió una vez más, dejando entrever sus blancos dientes.

Bankotsu aplaudió, entusiasmado. Suikotsu ya estaba hasta el tope de interrupciones, así que golpeó la mesa con un puño y los aplausos cesaron de inmediato. Bankotsu lo miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros como si tal cosa (de lo más común que a ese desequilibrado de Suikotsu se le diera por arruinar su diversión). Jakotsu miraba muy entretenido a Naraku, que ahora los volvía a mirar con esa mueca de molestia que tomaba su rostro cuando lo interrumpían en sus delirios de grandeza.

—Mejor continúa —murmuró Renkotsu, mientras su amigo pedía otra botella de cerveza.

—No si _no te liberamos_ —sonrió entonces Kagura, con un brillo carmesí cruzando sus ojos oscuros. Él soltó una risa despreocupada, echando su cuerpo atado levemente hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda desnudo tocó la madera del respaldo.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensan tenerme aquí por siempre?

 _«¿Como una vil mascota sexual?»_

Kikyō sonrió de manera tan macabra que Naraku sintió una relámpago frío cruzar su columna vertebral.

—Naraku... inocente. Creí que sabías más sobre el asunto ese de «deshacerse de la evidencia».

La sonrisa de él desapareció de su rostro, así como también el leve sonrojo que acompañaban siempre a sus mejillas. Recuperó apenas la compostura para hablar sin titubear.

—Acaso... ¿piensan _matarme_?

El silencio se hizo apenas unos segundos, de increíble tensión para cierto hombre con su vida en aprietos.

—Todavía no lo decidimos —soltó Yura con soltura, como si hablara de lo que planeaba hacer el fin de semana—. Pero es una opción.

—¿No creen que exageran un poco? —murmuró él, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido. Una cosa era secuestrarlo y torturarlo sin dudarlo, otra muy distinta es que consideraran matarlo o dejarlo libre con tanta calma.

Tsubaki parecía arder en llamas de rabia.

—No —sentenció, ruda—. Primero nos engañas y luego tal vez quieras robarnos, y luego matarnos...

—Si, como sea, nos estamos adelantando a los hechos —masculló Kikyō de mala gana.

Kagura habló luego, Naraku la notó visiblemente irritada.

—Pero te mereces un poco de tortura.

El hombre le sonrió, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Los cabellos negros, sueltos y levemente húmedos por ducha de la mañana le daban un aspecto salvaje y sexy.

—En realidad... no —siguió él, llevándose malas miradas de todas las presentes—. No les hice nada.

—¿No? —Kagura fruncía el ceño considerablemente.

—No. Mira, no conozco a esa loca. —Hizo un gesto hacia Kanna, que no se inmutó.— Apenas conozco a esa otra loca. —Esta vez se dirigió a Yura, que hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.— Contigo y contigo... —Miró a Kagura y Kikyō, y les sonrió apenas, mientras ellas cambiaban miradas atónitas—, nosotros sólo estábamos _jugando_. Y contigo... —Miró a Tsubaki, que echaba rayos por los ojos y el aura maligna se había expandido un metro a su alrededor.— Bueno, puede que merezca tus reclamos, em... _cariñito_.

—Cari... —Tsubaki contuvo las ganas de saltarle a la yugular, pero sobre todo se contuvo porque Yura la tomó de un brazo y Kikyō del otro.

—Supongo que... ¿terminamos? —le sonrió tímidamente él.

—Escúchame —rugió Kagura, haciendo caso omiso de la pronta respuesta que Tsubaki iba a darle (algo así como «¡Que te den, cabrón!»)—. ¿Cómo que nosotros estábamos _jugando_?

—Yo nunca dije que éramos novios.

—¡Pero si follamos desde hace un año! —exclamó con las mejillas coloreadas—. ¿Qué somos entonces?

Naraku pareció pensárselo dos segundos, dos segundos en los que Kagura se mordía el interior de las mejillas para no soltar palabrotas propias de camioneros.

—¿Amigos con derecho, tal vez?

Kagura lo achicharró con la mirada.

—Naraku, _salimos_ desde hace un año.

—En verdad...

—No me salgas con tus estupideces de abogados, me podrías haber dicho algo antes...

—Vaya, qué tipo... —murmuró Yura haciendo un puchero.

Mientras Kagura y Naraku seguían discutiendo que en verdad «eran algo» y que en verdad «no lo eran», Kikyō, Tsubaki, Yura y Kanna decidían entre ellas el próximo paso a hacer. En realidad, Kanna no decidía mucho, seguía callada con una perturbadora expresión de _nada_.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, enciende el televisor y ponle alguna mierda romántica. Iré a esterilizar los instrumentos para cortarle las bolas —sentenció Kikyō con voz autoritaria, mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta sin echar un vistazo atrás.

 _«¿Qué? ¡No! ¿CÓMO? NO. EN SERIO, NO.»_

—¡Espera un segundo, Kikyō!

La mujer no hizo caso alguno. Kanna, aún sin soltar palabra, caminó hasta descubrir lo que ocultaba una manta verde oscura, al otro lado de la pared frente a Naraku. No era otra cosa que un televisor algo desvencijado sobre un pequeño mueble de madera más desvencijado aún. A pesar de su apariencia menuda, corrió el mueble hasta que quedó a unos pasos de Naraku, que intentaba mirar por sobre su hombro a ver dónde mierda se había ido Kikyō.

Yura y Kagura había empezado a intercambiar comentarios en susurros apresurados. Tsubaki miraba a Naraku como quien mira a una araña a punto de ser aplastada por un zapato.

—Oye, vamos, Tsubaki, no estarás de acuerdo con todo esto, ¿cierto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. La misma sonrisa que había logrado que a Tsubaki le temblaran las piernas cuando estaba atrapada por sus fornidos brazos contra una pared fría hacía meses atrás.

—Claro que lo estoy —gruñó, y se cruzó de brazos. Sus cabellos negros, largos y lustrosos, se movieron inquietos, a lo mejor a causa de alguna fuerza maligna que Tsubaki trataba de dominar (para no matarlo). Yura y Kagura pasaron a mirar al desafortunado intento de Naraku por salvarse de sus garras.

Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu e incluso Suikotsu miraban a Naraku embelesados. Era la primera vez que Naraku lograba captar del todo su atención, eso desde la última anécdota que les había contado, esa que involucraba una tarántula, un baño erótico y una noche de sexo completamente arruinada.

La comida había ya desaparecido de la mesa y las bebidas perdían su frío a medida que los minutos transcurrían. La gente a su alrededor armaba el bullicio normal del centro de reunión nocturno, sin enterarse de la épica historia del fin de semana pasado por el matón de turno.

Naraku hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su cerveza, pues ya tenía la boca un poco seca de tanto hablar. Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última vez que ese conjunto de engendros no lo interrumpía, eso era síntoma de que (como es natural) nadie relataba historias como él.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

—¿En verdad ya no tienes tus pelotas?

Naraku fulminó a Bankotsu con la mirada, casi intentado gritar con toda la masculinidad propia de su cuerpo y la que delataba cada una de sus acciones que él seguía siendo tan macho como lo era desde el momento exacto de su nacimiento.

—¿Quieres ver o qué?

—Tampoco te emociones —gruñó su amigo, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Su larga trenza negra se acomodó tranquilamente sobre su hombro derecho.

—Si quieres, yo lo compruebo —sonrió Jakotsu, guiñándole un ojo a Naraku. Le encantaba molestarlo, no importaba que Naraku le gruñera que era tal heterosexual que de seguro de estar cerca de él le darían ganas de follarse a una mujer.

Naraku frunció el ceño y le ordenó a Suikotsu que golpeara a Jakotsu antes de continuar por donde se había quedado. Suikotsu hizo caso omiso y Jakotsu se salvó de un golpe.

—Cariño, no _puedes_ sacarme...

—Pon la película, Kanna —le interrumpió Tsubaki, sin correr la mirada de su ex. Incluso se atrevió a sondearle con una sonrisa pícara, la mismísima sonrisa pícara que había hecho que Naraku le encerrara contra la pared meses atrás.

Kanna encendió la televisión, sintonizó el canal en donde darían una maratón de películas románticas, se enderezó y miró a Naraku con sorna reflejada en su carita de niña perturbadora. Tsubaki sentenció que «eso era todo» y se encaminó hacia la puerta, seguida por Yura de cerca. Kagura se acercó a Naraku y le palmeó la espalda soltando una risa divertida (y desquiciada) y siguió a sus compañeras con rítmicos movimientos de cadera.

Naraku observó, mirando por sobre sus hombros, cómo las mujeres desaparecían detrás de la misma puerta por donde se había ido Kikyō y luego pasó a ver a Kanna, que todavía lo miraba, concentrada.

—Espero que te diviertas —le dijo, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Le dirigió una última mirada a la película de la televisión ( _Titanic_ ) y siguió el mismo camino que el resto de las mujeres, sus ropas blancas haciendo un aterrador sonido al arrastrarse sobre el suelo del lugar.

Naraku intentó frenarlas con sus llamados, pero ninguna se volteó a verlo ni siquiera una vez. Naraku estaba, entonces, atado a una silla mirando al televisor sin ser capaz de cambiar de canal o bajar el volumen. Y completamente solo. Sin nadie con quién discutir, sin nadie a quién ordenarle cosas, sin nadie que lo alabara. Un _martirio._

Las horas pasaron de manera monótona y, aunque esto no se los contó a sus amigos, soltó un par de lágrimas con _The Notebook_. Lo peor: aunque lo quiso con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás diciéndome que te tuvieron horas encerrado viendo películas? —masculló Renkotsu con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

Naraku meneó la cabeza, disgustado. Tomó otro poco de su bebida mientras Suikotsu le hacía señas al cantinero para que le trajera otra de esas increíbles hamburguesas, pero con el doble de queso y de inmediato. Bankotsu se sumó al pedido, y Naraku aprovechó para pedir un poco de comida, pero solo un poco (aún andaba impresionado de su experiencia).

—Sí. Horas.

Y _horas_.

Pasaron muchas horas hasta que por fin las mujeres hicieron acto de presencia. Naraku sentía agarrotado todo el cuerpo, un nudo en la garganta por la estúpida tanda de películas que le pusieron y tenía muchas ganas de orinar. Lo cierto es que no aguantaría mucho más. Casi lloró de felicidad cuando escuchó los pasos de ellas detrás. Al final, solo eran Kagura y Yura, las creadoras de la pesadilla, las _Freddy Krueger_.

—¿Creen que podrían soltarme un rato? _Debo_ ir al baño.

Kagura le sonrió. Como si hubieran sabido por lo que pasaba Naraku, Yura sacó una botella de plástico, haciendo que la pobre víctima girara la cabeza hacia un costado, mirándola divertido.

—¿Es en serio?

—Muy en serio, querido —rió Kagura.

Bankotsu y Renkotsu cambiaron una mirada de asco. Una cosa es sacar la anaconda mortal para divertir a las chicas, y otra cosa era que te sacaran a _Mushu_ de los pantalones para hacer un poco de pipí. Y más si eran semejantes mujeres quienes debía acometer la tarea.

La cuestión es que Naraku se vio un poco intimidado por la situación y no pude hacer su necesidad tan rápido como hubiera deseado, además, claro, de tener las risas de las mujeres resonando por la habitación. De qué se reían, no puedo decirles, pero no le agradó nadita a Naraku tanta gracia.

—Ya cállense y déjenme ir.

La orden, una vez logrado el objetivo de hacer su necesidad, salió involuntariamente de su boca con rudeza. Les causó una gracia descomunal a las chicas, que comenzaron a carcajearse aún más fuerte, atrayendo a Kikyō y Tsubaki, que veían equipadas con su próxima arma. Naraku estuvo mucho rato con el ceño fruncido, hasta que por fin Yura y Kagura consiguieron recuperar la seriedad.

—Eres tan simpático cuando te lo propones.

—Tan hilarante —sonrió Yura, despeinándolo con parsimonia (se había detenido más de la cuenta en acariciar su cabellera).

Naraku masculló que lo dejara en paz de una vez. Yura se tuvo que contentar con haber tocado su cabello durante un momento, pues Tsubaki ya estaba empezando a fulminarla con la mirada y supuso que sacar la mano de ahí sería lo mejor para su salud.

—¿Cuánto más piensan tenerme aquí amarrado, encerrado en este apestoso lugar?

—Pues hasta que se nos terminen las torturas.

—Sí que son peligrosas... —suspiró Bankotsu, imaginándose algunas cosas un tanto pervertidas mientras miraba el próximo trozo de hamburguesa que se comería.

Naraku se volvió a enfadar por interrumpirlo y le pidió que se callara de una jodida vez. Suikotsu aprovechó la pausa de la narración fantasiosa de su amigo (que no hacía más que decir una y otra vez lo que, según él, parecían pensar cada una de las mujeres) y lo apuró para que contara cuál era esa arma misteriosa que había visto llegar.

—Oh —soltó Naraku en un suspiro de aflicción. Se frotó las manos con frenesí y luego recuperó la calma. Enfocó la vista en Suikotsu, quien había levantado una ceja (¿en serio? ¿Qué le pasaba?)—. Los elementos para calentar... _cera_.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡No es cierto! —rió Bankotsu. Jakotsu se atragantó con parte de su comida y Renkotsu hizo una mueca de perplejidad.

Naraku movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo como toda respuesta. Seguía tomándose las manos con nerviosismo, acaso recordando las torturas indecibles que aquellas mujeres le habían hecho. Películas románticas, mear en una botella, ¡depilarlo con cera! Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era aquello: la pérdida de dignidad. El orgullo herido.

Ellas _sí que sabían lo que hacían._

—No puede ser... —sonrió Suikotsu. Golpeó la mesa con la enorme palma de su mano e instó a Naraku a continuar.

A él le costó un poco volver a ubicarse en donde estaba, pero lo logró con facilidad (¡era un excelente narrador, por más que les pese a aquellos idiotas!).

—Pues hasta que se nos terminen las torturas.

La sonrisa de Kikyō demostraba hasta qué punto estaba disfrutando aquello. Tsubaki parecía irradiar veneno por los ojos, y una locura indescriptible por cada poro de su piel. Estaba completamente desquiciada, a vistas de Naraku (y la verdad es que él no sabía exactamente _porqué_ se ponía tan _mal_ ). Yura estaba preguntándole a Kagura si no le molestaba que le cortara un poco el cabello, pues no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Por desgracia para Naraku, Kagura le respondió que no había el menor problema.

Kanna volvió a aparecer llevando un tarrito consigo. Llevaba aún sus largas prendas blancas y su inexpresivo rostro igual de pálido que hacía unas horas.

—¿Ya lo trajiste? Bien —sonrió Kagura, tomando lo que Kanna le alcanzaba. Naraku bufó. ¡El misterio! ¡El _suspense_! ¿Con qué necesidad?—. Empecemos.

Tsubaki enchufó la máquina y Kagura puso el tarrito dentro con cierto encanto. Naraku observaba con el ceño fruncido, sin lograr descifrar lo que aquellos significaba...

—¿ _Qué_ están planeando?

Tsubaki soltó una risa sardónica, sonriéndole con malicia a continuación.

— _Cariño_ , ¿aún no te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Es que estuvimos conversando —comenzó Kikyō, mirando con cautela el aparato, sin dirigirle la mirada al hombre ni una sola vez— y todas llegamos a la misma conclusión.

Kagura se acercó a su silla y posó ambas manos sobre los brazos de él, entumecidos por estar en la misma posición por horas. Se inclinó, hasta que sus caras quedaron a un palmo y susurró:

—Estás un poco peludo.

Naraku abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Kagura sonrió con perversidad y Naraku volvió a adoptar una tonta expresión de estupefacción. ¡No se atreverían!

—Ustedes no...

—Nosotras _sí._

Y así fue. Se atrevieron.

Si bien Yura no estaba nada de acuerdo con sacarle toda (o bueno, una parte) de su hombría al depilar sus piernas, pecho, axilas y hacer un retoque a su... parte saltarina, no pudo evitar sentir un burdo placer tanto al poner la cera como al retirarla. Sobre todo escuchando los gritos e insultos que Naraku les dedicaba completamente a ellas, a nadie más.

Yura tenía muy en claro que ella estaba de más en esa historia, tanto como Kanna. Pero esos eran los beneficios de ser amiga de Kagura, claro, ¿y quién le iba a decir que no a una propuesta de esa magnitud?

Comenzaron con las piernas. Largas, musculosas piernas de hombres, _peluda_ _s_ _que daba_ _n_ _gusto._ Kikyō pasó la cera caliente con una espátula, esparciéndola con calma sobre la piel de su... enamorado. Naraku gemía desde ese momento, intentando persuadir a las mujeres de que no había necesidad de hacer eso, ¡no había necesidad alguna! Mas cuando Kikyō por fin esparció la cera, tampoco había vuelta atrás. Se sacaría en ese momento o luego, pero dolería cuando fuera.

La fría mujer se mordió el labio inferior cuando hubo puesto sobre la cera la tira con la cual haría gritar a Naraku. El hombre nunca la había visto tan encantadora y amenazadora, pero le gustaba y le repugnaba en partes iguales. No iba a decir que no estaba un poco emocionado mirando a Kikyō morderse ese carnoso labio que él moría por devorar, pero no estaba para nada entusiasmado con que le dejaran la piel en carne viva con ese aparato creado por Satanás.

—Diría que lo siento, pero en realidad no lo hago. Ojalá te duela, y mucho.

Kikyō retiró la banda con cera de un rápido movimiento y se regocijó del estremecimiento de Naraku, del grito de dolor y de cómo las venas se marcaban en su frente perlada de sudor. ¡Estaba muy sexy siendo torturado por lo mismo que la mayoría de las mujeres sufría!

Le secó el sudor de la frente acariciándolo con la mano libre y luego le mostró la banda llena del pelo que antes había estado en su pierna. Cuando Naraku finalmente pudo enfocar la mirada (había estado un poco perdido con la primera oleada de dolor), Kikyō siguió hablando.

—Kagura, tu turno.

—No me jodas que lo hicieron por turnos —interrumpió Bankotsu con un deje de dolor en sus ojos claros. Jamás se sometería a la depilación. ¡JAMÁS!

—¿Crees que bromeo? ¿Crees que todo fue una puta broma?

—Continúa de una vez, Naraku —gruñó Suikotsu, otra vez comenzando a fastidiarse de los continuos desvíos en el relato de su amigo.

Kagura parecía feliz cuando pudo tener la cera en su poder. Miró a Naraku directo a los ojos oscuros y le dedicó una mirada cargada de astucia y malicia.

—Así que jugábamos, cariño —le dijo. Tomó la espátula y juntó cera caliente para el próximo paso—. Chicas, por favor.

—Claro.

Tsubaki y Kikyō se pusieron a ambos lados de Naraku. Kanna se acercó y desató el nudo que ataba la mano izquierda de Naraku a la silla, mientras Yura se moría de la ansiedad varios pasos más atrás. ¡Vivir eso era condenamente sexy! ¡Tenía que dedicarse a secuestrar y torturar linduras como él!

—Detente, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Kikyō y Tsubaki tomaron su brazo con fuerza y lo alzaron en el aire, con la palma apuntando al techo. No importó cuánto intentó deshacerse de su agarre o resistirse a lo que, obviamente, ocurriría: Kagura finalmente le puso cera en la axila, a favor de la dirección del pelo, con una risita nerviosa. Naraku sudaba a mares y todavía intentaba deshacerse del agarre de las mujeres, pero era muy complicado porque le habían agarrado del brazo más débil y tenían fuerza suficiente para someterlo.

Los ojos rojizos de Kagura brillaban más de lo normal, con la malicia propia de un súcubo y lista para despellejarlo vivo, tal como se proponía, ¡justo en sus axilas! ¡Tenía la piel muy sensible ahí!

—¡No te atreves, Kagura! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

—Oh, cariño, ¡solo estoy jugando!

—¡NO! ¡Basta! ¡No podrán contra mi! ¡Gritaré! ¡Gritaré hasta que se entere mi abuela! ¡Las encerrarán, maníacas!

—Guarda el aliento para después de este tironcito. ¡Verás que no duele nada!

Dolió. Dolió mucho y la sorpresa de Naraku fue un gruñido que resultó más sexy de lo esperado. Vaya, lo último que deseaba Kagura ahora era ponerse cachonda y querer refregarse contra la virilidad que tan bien conocía de su estimado amigo. Eso sí, no lo deseaba _en ese momento_ , pero tampoco podía contenerse cuando soltaba esos gruñidos y apretaba los dientes, y ese sudor de nervios y dolor bajaba lentamente, enmarcando su bello y malvado rostro. Ay, no podía creer que la ponía más caliente cuando sufría. Debía probar el sadismo, como Yura le había propuesto.

—Te detesto...

—Yo también —le sonrió Kagura. Se dirigió luego a la única a la que le faltaba vengarse, que parecía estar a punto de saltar en su lugar de la emoción—. Tu turno.

Tsubaki definitivamente parecía muy emocionada cuando escuchó esas palabras. Tomó rápidamente el puesto de Kagura, mientras Kikyō volvía a atar la mano izquierda de Naraku a la silla, aprovechando que, con el dolor, había dejado de luchar contra ellas. Dado que Tsubaki era la novia oficial (y, por lo tanto, llevaba consigo los _cuernos oficiales_ ), las chicas decidieron que le dejarían a ella hacer su trabajo en la mejor zona, justo la que ella prefería... infortunadamente para Naraku.

Mientras Naraku intentaba encontrar sensibilidad alguna en su axila izquierda (para entonces la creía perdida, de verdad), Tsubaki cargó la espátula con cera y se acercó a Naraku, para arrodillarse frente a él. A pesar de que muchas veces Tsubaki había estado así frente a él, estaba vez la perversidad en su mirada hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de los brazos.

—Verás lo que es sufrir, cabrón.

Renkotsu dejó escapar un silbido y se tiró hacia atrás en la silla, la espalda pegada contra el respaldo. Suikotsu se sacudió un poco el cabello desordenado con una mano, despreocupado pero aturdido por la montaña de información que estaba recibiendo. Bankotsu simplemente suspiró, pensando lo que sería ese suplicio, pero lo que le gustaría estar a solas con esas tres calientes mujeres... Jakotsu pensó que todo esa historia se estaba yendo a la mierda. ¡Cómo se habían atrevido!

—No lo dices en serio...

—Lo digo muy en serio. Mortalmente en serio.

Bankotsu lo miró con pesar.

—¿Entonces?

Entonces Tsubaki esparció la cera con parsimonia sobre la pelvis de Naraku, teniendo cuidado en dónde la colocaba y con un placer que excedía a cualquier tipo de sensación que había sentido antes en su vida. A Naraku aún le ardía la pierna donde Kikyō había actuado, le dolía la axila donde Kagura se había divertido y ni siquiera se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para moverse, aunque tampoco era un idiota: se comportaría porque no quería que ni una sola gota de cera caliente cayera donde no debía. No con su bebé.

Tsubaki colocó con delicadeza la banda sobre la cera y presionó, todo con calma y una sonrisa en su rostro perverso. Lo observó con sus ojos claros y su aura oscura, llena de maldad, y Naraku pudo ver ahí mismo cómo se iba a consumar su venganza: ese era el momento que había esperado. Más que retenerlo y obligarle a ver malas películas, más que toda la pérdida de hombría: ese era el momento.

Tsubaki se relamió los labios. Como las otras mujeres, no iba a negarlo: jamás había encontrado a Naraku tan sexy como esa tarde, en aquel apestoso y tétrico lugar, desnudo y mal depilado, adolorido y un poco sudoroso, nervioso y enojado, con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, con los ojos negros con llamaradas rojas de ira... y ella con todo el poder en sus manos.

Tomó la tira desde la punta contraria y le sonrió a Naraku.

—Esto sentí yo cuando me enteré lo de Kikyō —masculló entonces, retirando con rapidez la tira de cera de la zona púbica. Entre los aullidos de Naraku, Tsubaki volvió a gruñir—. Entre todas las que había, ¡Kikyō!

Kagura y Kikyō sonreían: los aullidos de Naraku eran música para sus oídos. Yura estaba un poco triste porque todavía no había podido cortar ni siquiera un mechón de aquel tan bello cabello.

—Esto no ha terminado, Tsubaki.

—No, cariño, no ha terminado —sonrió la joven. Volvió a cargar la espátula con cera y los ojos negros de Naraku se abrieron de nuevo con temor—. ¿Puedo una vez más, chicas?

—Tenemos muchas horas aún, sírvete.

Para Naraku, fueron eternas horas. Pero todo no tardó más de media, después de todo, las tres mujeres eran unas excelentes depiladoras, podrían ganarse la vida haciendo eso si así lo deseaban. Cuando finalmente tuvieron a Naraku adolorido en su totalidad, rendido y con la cabeza gacha, maldiciéndolas en voz baja y pensando cómo escapar y concretar su venganza, se apiadaron un poco de él. Tan buenas secuestradoras eran que le aplicaron una crema post-depilatoria para ayudarle a aliviar la irritación.

—No... es demasiado —soltó Bankotsu con pesar. Imaginarse la escena le hacía doler lugares insospechados. Él tenía una lejana idea de los extraños nombres de depilación de ciertas zonas en el cuerpo femenino y lo que esos nombres significaban,... y temía por la integridad de su amigo. Ya no le resultaba tan extraño haberlo encontrado en aquel estado al pobre hombre, ¿qué le habían hecho?

—Lo sé —masculló Naraku. Su estado de ánimo no había mejorado. Recordar lo que aquellas locas le habían hecho le hacía doler de nuevo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Jakotsu lo miraba con intensidad. No es como si realmente lo lamentara por él (era un lindo tío y todo, pero era un capullo), pero hasta le daba un poco de pena. Verse tan ultrajado y usado de aquella manera, como objeto de venganza. Aunque, esperen, él las había usado... ah, no importaban, esas estúpidas mujeres de seguro lo merecían.

Suikotsu estaba a punto de pedir algo para tomar cuando Renkotsu cayó en la cuenta de algo importante e interrumpió sus pensamientos para soltar su duda en voz alta.

—Eso significa que... ¿estás todo depilado?

Naraku, Jakotsu, Bankotsu y Suikotsu lo miraron. Luego, todos enfocaron la mirada en Naraku, que se sintió de repente demasiado expuesto y un leve rubor ocupó sus mejillas blancas. Con cierto angustia, se vio obligado a decir la verdad:

—... Debo admitir que hicieron un buen trabajo. —Ante la cara de asombro de todos, se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. Era la verdad: estaba completamente depilado y fueron rápidas, aunque dolía como las puás ardientes que le esperaban en el infierno.— Aunque tengo miedo de que me hagan magia negra...

El temor salió involuntario de sus labios. No lo había pensando en ningún momento con detenimiento (había estado muy ocupado pensando en cómo había podido permitir que todo aquello ocurriera), pero era cierto que esas tres mujeres tenían sus cabellos en su poder, y además tenían a la loca de Yura y a la enferma de Kanna de su lado.

—¿Con los pelos de allí abajito? —dijo Bankotsu con el ceño fruncido.

Naraku se sobresaltó en el lugar, mirando con pavor a su compañero, esperando encontrar una esperanza de que no se refiriera a lo que creía que se refería. Pero no, efectivamente se refería a esos pelos.

—¡Que no se les ocurra perjudicar a mis amigos!

Suikotsu negó con la cabeza. Jakotsu temió por lo que podría ocurrir. Bankotsu hizo una mueca. Renkotsu aprovechó la oportunidad:

—...¿Crees que puedan _achicarte..._?

Naraku interrumpió lo que fuera a decir con un golpe sordo sobre la mesa. La gente alrededor de ellos no se molestaban en verlos o estar al tanto de toda la historia, y el golpe y las palabras de Naraku eran sólo oídas por su grupo de amigos.

—Las mataré por las dudas. ¡No mi virilidad!

Suikotsu, Renkotsu y Bankotsu no pudieron evitar soltar sus buenas carcajadas. A Naraku no le había causado ninguna gracia: eran sus pelotas las que estaban en riesgo después de todo. Jakotsu ya se estaba enlistando para llevar a cabo el asesinato de las mujeres, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no hablaban en serio.

Suikotsu pidió una nueva ronda de cerveza mientras Naraku se perdía en sus pensamientos. Todavía seguía muy impactado por lo que había sucedido durante aquel fatídico fin de semana. Habían sido los peores días de su vida desde hacía años. Cuando las cervezas estuvieron sobre la mesa, Renkotsu insistió.

—¿Qué pasó luego de la depilación intensa?

El prometedor futuro abogado no tomó a bien los términos utilizados, así que lo miró con mala cara. Sin embargo, suspiró luego y prosiguió.

—Realmente esa fue la peor parte. Dejaron que se me pasara el ardor de la depilación —aseguró—. Luego me trajeron la peor comida del mundo preparada por ratas descerebradas y un poco de agua. Y horas después me volvieron a drogar. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi casa.

Suikotsu frunció el ceño, mientras el resto de sus compañeros intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad y Naraku seguía con la vista fija en su vaso de cerveza.

—¿Eso es todo? Luego de todo lo que te hicieron, ¿nomás te liberaron, así como así? ¿No más amenazas, suplicios, comentarios dignos de ser mencionados?

Naraku pareció pensárselo, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza, con el pesar propio de quien ha vivido lo vivido. No mencionó que dijo, textualmente, «Tranquila, chicas, hay suficiente Naraku para todas», y que Kagura le tiró agua helada en sus genitales porque _era demasiado_ y ya no quería exponerse más de lo expuesto.

Además, como todo había ocurrido sin que _nadie_ viera nada, y no había tenido contacto de ningún tipo con ellas luego de su liberación, estaba empezando a pensar que todo era efecto de su imaginación. Luego recordaba la depilación satánica que le habían hecho, se miraba la falta de pelo en varias partes de su cuerpo, y se volvía a recordar que _todo había sido cierto_ , que sus pesadillas eran realidad.

—Así que sí… _esa_ es la historia. La historia de terror que tenía para contarles.

Sus amigos ahora lo miraban con la boca entre abierta, pues se habían puesto a pensar que a uno le depilen las bolas no debía de ser nada gracioso. Sí, algunos presentaban signos de nerviosismo. Naraku, paciente y hablando desde su sabiduría propia de la experiencia de vida, les dio un consejo que jamás debían olvidar.

—Ya lo saben —comenzó—. Si salen con varias mujeres, _asegúrense_ que no se conozcan. Ni tengan posibilidad alguna de hacerlo. O que vivan en países diferentes, o en un continente diferente.

Bankotsu asintió. Renkotsu recordó que no le creía media palabra a Naraku sobre su heroico modo de actuar ante tales circunstancias (podía apostar a que se la había pasado lloriqueando). Suikotsu brindó porque había sido una buena historia y todos acompañaron el brindis, aunque a Jakotsu todo aquello le daba igual.

Cuando la charla comenzó a distenderse y Naraku comenzó a recuperar su humor (malo o bueno, daba igual) habitual, entraron nuevos clientes al bar. Suikotsu fue el primero en notarlas e hizo un visible gesto a sus amigos para que miraran hacia la entrada. Kagura lideraba la marcha con Yura colgada de su brazo y riendo de quién sabe qué. Detrás de ellas, Kikyō y Tsubaki hablaban con el rostro serio de quien visita el cementerio. Nadie vio entrar a Kanna.

—¡Oh, Naraku, cariño! —gritó Kagura, casi dos mesas más allá. Yura, Tsubaki y Kikyō levantaron la mirada y la clavaron en el joven. Sonrieron todas casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizadas—. ¡Llámame si quieres divertirte!

Yura le envió un beso y el grupo de chicas estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando se alejaron hacia una mesa lejana al final del local y los chicos volvieron la vista a Naraku, notaron que estaba pálido como un fantasma, pero no de miedo, de ira. Renkotsu sonrió con sorna y Jakotsu bufó, maldiciendo a las mujeres en voz alta.

—¿Te molesta si intento algo con Kikyō? No está nada mal —se mofó Suikotsu con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ya déjalo en paz —rezongó Bankotsu, aunque igual sonreía de oreja a oreja. Palmeó la espalda de Naraku, que se deshizo de él con un brusco movimiento y el peor de los humores volvió a ser dominante en él—. Debió ser muy duro.

Naraku lo observó con recelo, y el resto de sus amigos permanecieron en silencio. Escuchó risas de muchas personas alrededor, e imaginó que muchas de ellas debían ser de ese grupo de brujas que habían hecho de ese fin de semana la peor de sus experiencias. Ya tendría su tiempo de venganza, no cabía duda alguna dentro de él. Por el momento, se bebería otra cerveza y se reiría un rato con los amigos más estúpidos que había logrado conseguirse.

—¿Saben? Hasta me planteé ser gay —soltó sin más, con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Jakotsu soltó un grito emocionado, mientras Renkotsu y Bankotsu sonreían y Suikotsu hacía fondo blanco.

—Si quieres probar la experiencia, ya sabes mi número —aseguró el más afeminado del grupo, mirando a Naraku como en una ensoñación, y sabiendo con seguridad que recibiría un golpe si seguía en ese plan aquel día. No pudo menos que reírse con la respuesta de Naraku.

—Faltaba esto nomás. Cállate, hazme el puto favor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora**

1\. Para los fanáticos de _Crepúsculo_ , ¡no va con ninguna intención de ofender! Yo he pasado por mi etapa fan de los libros y, de hecho, me siguen gustando algunos personajes ( _Leah_ , por ejemplo). Sin embargo, entiendan la «fama» que tienen las películas y lo que significaría para un «gran tipo» como es Naraku el verse obligadas a verlas.

2\. Este fic es en respuesta a un reto propuesto por **Agatha Romaniev** en el foro _¡Siéntate!_ , como pedido de cumpleaños. La idea pertenece a ella, y el fic lo escribí yo (duh).

Agatha: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!... ya sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero bueno(?). Te debía este regalo desde hace como... mucho tiempo. ¡FINALMENTE TERMINADO! Ni siquiera lo puedo creer. La inspiración llegó a mi con fuerza hoy. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! **Te adoroooooo mucho~**

Lectores de moooondo de fanfiction, holi :) ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Creen que Naraku es demasiado sexy sufriendo? Yo no paraba de imaginármelo y estaba como OHDIOSPORQUÉMEGUSTATANTO. Y pensé que tenía que poner esos pensamientos también en la mente de las chicas, sobre todo de Kagura. Ya saben, amor, odio, dolor y esas cosas. Sensualidaddddd.

Este fic lo empecé el 23 de febrero del 2014. Estuvo en hiatus un montón de tiempo porque cada vez que abría el documento me trababa. Avanzaba dos líneas, borraba tres párrafos y volvía a cerrarlo. Hoy tuve el mejor día en meses para escribir. ¡METACUMPLIDA! YAY.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sobre todo a Agatha; espero de corazón que cumpla con lo que esperabas. Sabés que te aprecio un montón y adsjfhjadskaksdas Ya, que me pongo cursi(?.

Si están interesados en hacer regalos y tomar retos, endeudarse y divertirse, y ser más geniales de lo que ya son: pasen por _¡Siéntate!_ , hay link en mi perfil y los invitooooo TOTALMENTE GRATIS. ¡Una oferta increíble! ¡No se lo puede perder! ¡Si llama ahora...! Ya está, ya está, ya terminé.

Gracias por estar de ese lado leyendo. ¡Hasta el próximo fic!

 **Mor.**


End file.
